


The Smile of Chaos

by Omegaprime1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sam and max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegaprime1/pseuds/Omegaprime1
Summary: Andrew's bringing a touch of chaos and fuzzy mayhem to Sunnydale.





	

Disclaimer: I don’t own either the Buffy series or the Sam & Max series or the games.

 

Timeline: Pre Buffy and after Sam and Max season 3 game

 

Chapter 1 

 

Andrew was lost that much was sure; his mom and dad were walking too fast for him and now he was on a city street looking around, he was afraid as it was getting dark and he clutched teddy bear. He was crying when he saw a bunny and a talking dog walk by. 

Max looked down at the crying boy and said, “Ooh, Sam look it’s a stray, can we take it home? I’ll take care of it.”

“No it’s not little buddy, it’s a child,” Sam said, “And remember the cockroach farm? Those poor creatures starved to death.”

“But this one will be able to cry if he’s hungry,” Max said, “And besides, I think he likes me.” 

Andrew walked over and said, “Bunny,” and attempted to pull on Max’s ears. 

“Why so he does little buddy,” Sam said thoughtfully, “Very disturbing but I suppose since it looks like he’s alone.”

“Yay!!” Max jumped up and picked Andrew up and said, “We need to get a water dish for him, a food bowl and some newspapers on the ground.”

“Right we do little buddy,” Sam said, “Though I don’t think kibble will do it for this one, he might need actual food.” 

“Oh, okay, then we can get some food from Bosco’s, he has all sorts of food,” Max said, “And some of its even edible.” 

Andrew followed the talking bunny and doggie as he liked animals, he was still clutching his teddy bear. 

As they walked into the office Max turned around and said, “Hey, we’re going to need a name for him,” he looked Andrew over and snapped his fingers, “His name shall be Hubert the second.” 

“Name is Andrew.” 

“No Hubert,” Max said, “Repeat after me; Hubert.” 

Andrew giggled and said, “Andrew,” he liked mister bunny. 

Max’s eyes narrowed and said, “Hubert, I won’t have you going on this ‘Andrew’ business.” 

“It’s night time little buddy, we should put him to sleep,” Sam said. 

“Ah yes,” Max said as he pulled out a gun and aimed at Andrew’s head.

“Not that sleep little buddy, it tends to be permanent,” Sam said, “And we want to keep Hubert alive, right?”

“Yes,” Max said, “We do, you go to bed Hubert and tomorrow we’ll get you a gun and possibly some ammunition.” 

Max ran off and made a pile of old newspapers and crime photos and said, “Here you go Hubert, sleep tight and quietly.” 

Andrew curled up on the pile of papers and fell asleep. 

The next day Andrew woke up, he was hungry and he wanted breakfast, he looked up and said, “Mister Bunny, I’m hungry.” 

Max looked up and said, “There’s caramel coated sugar logs.” 

“Okay,” Andrew said as he bit into the gooey treats, his eyes lit up and kept eating the things. 

“Good boy,” Max said, “Those treats are what made me what I am today.”

“Great galloping horses carrying orphans over a cliff!!” Sam said, “We’ll have two of them? That makes me decidedly uneasy little buddy.” 

“Ah, it’s alright,” Max said, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I shudder to think little buddy,” Sam said as he watched Andrew gobble down the sugar logs. 

Max smiled, “It warms my fuzzy little heart to see him like that. He’s going to be like me one day.”

 

The years passed, as Andrew was being raised by Sam and Max his personality slowly became much like the rabbitlike creature’s personality. 

 

Several years later Andrew ran in and saw his parents talking about something and said, “Hi momma Max, papa Sam.” 

“I keep telling you Hubert,” Max said, “Sam’s your mother, not me.” 

Andrew giggled a bit and said, “Yeah, so what’s going on?” 

“Bad news little guy; Child services actually did its job this time and found out that we have a teenager that we haven’t let go to school or even told them about,” Sam said.

“Or,” Max added, “Given him any type of organic food such as vegetables or actual meat.” 

“What’s that mean?” Andrew said, “Aunt Sybil and Uncle Stone head of Abraham Lincoln taught me, right?”

“Yeah, that’s another thing,” Max said, “They disprove of who educated you for some reason, they want qualified people with actual education.” 

“And what about Doctor Mama Bosco? She taught me science and junk like that,” Andrew grumbled. 

“Yeah,” Max said, “And her son taught you how to never trust anything, it’s so sad when harmless paranoid men are discounted as suitable teachers.” 

“So,” Sam said, “They actually found your family and you’re going to some place called Sunnydale.” 

Max sighed, “It sounds evil, it might be fun and remember to take the toys that we were able to save from the toybox.” 

“Do you mean the toys from a place of utter evil?” Andrew asked. 

“Yeah, that’s the ticket,” Max said, “They’ll be fine in Sunnydale and also; remember to bring your gun Hubert.”

“But you guys are my family,” Andrew said, “And its Andrew, momma Max.” 

“There you are with that ‘Andrew’ business again,” Max said, “I never could break you out of that habit.” 

Andrew shrugged and said, “Alright, when do I go anyways?” 

“Right now Andrew,” a woman said and smiled, “Hi, I’m Sandra and we’re going to take care of you right now.” 

As Andrew was being led from the office building that was home for as long as he can remember he sighed, he didn’t want to leave his family behind.

 

Andrew sat down on the plane and looked out the window and one of the stewardess’s came over and said, “Mr Wells, can I get you anything?” 

She stared and shuddered as he stared back at her, she vaguely remembered a wildlife show that showed sharks looking at their prey and this kid’s eyes were dead and shark like and that smile was just like a crocodile. 

“Do you have caramel coated sugar logs with purple stuff as vaguely described on TV?” Andrew asked eagerly. 

“Umm, I don’t think we have that,” she said nervously, “How about an apple or some fruit?” 

“I’m confused by your word,” Andrew said confused, “What’s this fruit you speak of?” 

“Oh dear god!!” she muttered nervously and muttered, “I’ll bring you a soda or something like that.” 

“Can I have a box of sugar cubes too?” Andrew called behind her. 

She shuddered and decided that she’d have to make sure not to get back to him again. 

Andrew vaguely wondered what this Sunnydale place would be like? It sounded like it would be fun but he wanted to go home to New York and his family; like Aunt Sybil, she taught him so much and the COPS, they were funny though they said that they would be there to help him.

 

TBC 

 

How should the Scoobies react to an Andrew who’s Borderline or at least worst than he was on the show? 

And what kind of mischief can Andrew get up too should and did I get the humour down from the series and games

Pairings to be announced as they come Andrew will be in a Slash Het for the others in the story


End file.
